


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by doctorrsong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorrsong/pseuds/doctorrsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle, Mr. Gold, and his car find themselves trapped in a snow bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which the curse is broken, but Mr. Gold has not yet returned magic to Storybrooke.

There are some things in life that happen too quickly or too suddenly to reasonably believe that any person could react rapidly enough to avoid them. That was why Mr. Gold, whose reflexes were only as good as the next man’s, gripped the wheel of his Cadillac with stiff hands, his brain fighting to catch up with what had taken place moments before.

He had been driving smoothly, one hand on the wheel and one in Belle’s as they spoke of their dinner plans. He wanted to take her out, but she hinted that she would prefer him making something at home. Pride had filled his chest, his heart doing a funny thing at her shy little smile, and he had shot a grin her way. His adeptness in the kitchen was something that she liked, often setting herself on the counter to watch him at work, and he was always pleased to please her.

There was snow on the road, of course, but he hadn’t thought that they were in any danger of skidding. His car was heavy, and he’d never had any problem with Maine’s winters before. Perhaps he’d fooled himself into being careless, something he vowed never to be where Belle was concerned.

He had somehow lost control of the car, his front wheels likely hitting a patch of ice. He had torn his hand out of Belle’s when the wheel jerked, his foot hitting the brake as he fought to straighten the vehicle. Instead, they had spun straight off the road, plowing nose first into one of the giant snow banks the city had yet to take care of.

Ears ringing and heart pounding in the absolute stillness that ensued, Mr. Gold turned his head to look at Belle. Concern overwhelmed everything else. Darkness blanketed them, the only light coming from the whiteness of the snow crystals that surrounded them, but he could still see her clearly enough. She turned to look at him when he did, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice seeming loud in the cramped space. The car hadn’t seemed cramped when open space had surrounded them. Now it was stifling.

She nodded. “I think so. Are you? Why didn’t the airbags go off?”

“I’m fine. There wasn’t really any impact.” They had simply sort of… slid… into the snow. He was glad the airbags hadn’t deployed, a possible broken nose being completely unappealing to him. The car had stalled, and when he tried to turn his key in the ignition, nothing happened.

A quick glance in the rear-view told him that they were snowed in. Even the back window was covered. He didn’t attempt the door, knowing such efforts would be wasted.

When he returned his gaze to Belle, he saw that she was looking around the car, her brows knitting together as she came to the same conclusion as him. She took out her phone and made a face as she held it up. “No signal.”

He groaned, his hand tightening on the wheel. Of course not. That would have been too easy.

“Maybe someone saw us.” It was the only hope they had. Belle seemed doubtful, but she didn’t argue with him. They sat silently for a long moment before he gestured to the back seat. “We might as well get comfortable.” He reached for the compartment in front of her and opened it before rifling inside. He pulled out the first aid kid, very aware of Belle’s eyes on him as he did so, and took out the blanket it contained before replacing the kit.

“You seem awfully well prepared for this,” she said suspiciously.

Mr. Gold couldn’t help his laugh. “Yes. I started planning to crash my car the moment you got into it. Get in the back, love.”

She pursed her lips in that way that made him want to kiss her before pulling off her seatbelt and doing as he bade. He watched as she crawled into the back, squeezing through the front seats. She gave him a nice view of her arse as she went, her skirt riding up just enough to tease him. When she was done, he pulled the seats forward as far as they would go and followed her carefully, having some difficulty because of his knee, but eventually settling next to her on the seat.

“This is the time that having leather seats really does not pay off,” Belle complained, shivering next to him. The back was noticeably cooler than the front of the car.

“That’s what I’m here for, darling,” he chuckled, shaking out the blanket as much as he could in the limited space they had before holding his arms open. She crawled into his lap without any hesitation, her warm body cuddling close to his as he wrapped her up in the blanket. He shifted them around until he could lean back against the door and stretch his legs out on the seat. She was sat between his legs, her lower body turned so that her legs were draped over one of his and dangling from the seat.

“Much better,” she conceded, cuddling under his chin. “This isn’t so bad.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

She laughed at his dry tone, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder fondly like a cat might. He always loved that she recognized his sarcasm. Unlike the rest of the town, she could easily tell when he was only teasing her, and she gave as good as she got. He was exceptionally fond of the little repartees they often had.

Her hands slid under his jacket before her arms were winding themselves around his waist. She pressed her chest flush to his, maximizing the warmth they could share. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty. He knew, of course, that she was pressing close to keep warm, but his body was used to having her pressed up against him for entirely different reasons. He locked his own arms around her, hugging her close.

Belle made a pleased noise as he squeezed her before she pressed her face into his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when the tip of her cold nose pressed to the warm skin just under his collar.

“Belle!”

She giggled, burrowing closer when he tried to jerk back. He bumped his head against the window. There was no escape from her and that damn nose, and he had to endure the cold little thing until he burrowed his fingers in her hair and gently tugged her head back. She was grinning up at him delightedly when he pulled her away far enough to see her face, and his heart did that jumping thing it always did when she looked at him that way. He loved making her smile. He liked to think she kept that special smile just for him. It brightened her eyes and softened her lips, and never in his life had he seen a prettier sight.  

Unable to resist her upturned mouth, he leaned down to capture her smile. His hand cradled the back of her head and he traced his tongue along the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth when he pressed harder, and he swept in. She tasted as she always did, of vanilla and berries and something that was uniquely _her_ , and he groaned into her mouth as she flooded his senses. One of her hands came up to tangle in his hair, pulling and scratching lightly and sending his body into sensory overload. She could never keep her hands out of his hair, and he had to admit that he found it to be one of the most innocently erotic things he’d ever experienced. It made heat pool low in his belly and sent blood rushing to his groin the moment she slid her nails against his scalp.

This time was no different. He moaned into Belle’s mouth, the kiss becoming urgent and hard the more she stoked his desire. It wasn’t a difficult task. His yearning for her was a flame that never quite faded, and she had only to fan it to drop him to his knees. He felt like he could spend an eternity kissing her. She blossomed and arched under his touch when he ran his hand over her back. He could feel her squirming against him, trying to find some kind of leverage, and he shifted back. She followed him, unwilling to break the kiss as he helped her move to straddle his lap.

She pressed her hips down against his as soon as her knees touched the leather on either side of him. He pushed up against her in response, groaning as she moved her hips slowly over his, grinding against his erection. He reached down to cup her arse, pulling her harder against him while he rocked his hips up in a tortuously slow rhythm. She was soon whimpering into his mouth, her entire body shaking as they moved against each other.

Mr. Gold wanted to feel her skin against his, but he knew it would have to wait until he could have her in their bed. It was getting too cold to even consider taking anything off, and when she pulled away from their kiss to take a breath, they watched their exhalations fog the air between them. She tugged the blanket up over their heads, sheltering them completely and cutting them off from anything that wasn’t the other.

He sank down further on the leather, keeping his gaze on her as she leaned over him. Her hair fell in rivulets around them, and he studied her face with nothing short of awe. She was flushed prettily, the way she got when she wanted him too desperately to wait. Her eyes were shining with heat and lust and her lips were parted just for him. He leaned up to nip at the temptation of her plump lower lip. When he lowered his head again, she followed him down, her mouth already hot and open when their lips melded together.

They were too closely pressed together to have much room to maneuver, but when his hands reached down between them, she lifted enough to help him push his clothing apart and down enough to free his straining erection. He broke the kiss to watch her as she tugged her panties to the side, a shy smile on her face at the noise he made. Her skirt was tucked up around her hips, offering him a perfect view of her as she braced one hand on his shoulder and reached the other between them to position him.

Their eyes met as she braced both hands on the door behind him, and his head thumped back when she sank down on him swiftly, taking him to the hilt and moaning as she did. He watched her through half-lidded eyes, getting lost in the picture she made as she took him into the wet heat of her body. Her teeth were sunk into her lip, and her flush had deepened and spread to travel down her neck.

He skimmed his hands up her thighs, enjoying the way her smooth skin felt under his rough palms and she whimpered at the action, her muscles fluttering under his touch. He glided his thumbs up further and slowly pressed the pad of one against her clit while his other hand settled on her waist. She tightened around him, a cry leaving her as he unhurriedly circled that little nub. She was squirming on him as he stroked her, and he realised that she was holding her breath, as if unaware that she could do more. “Move, love,” he urged. His words seemed to break her out of her daze, and she rocked in his lap slowly. Both moaned as he slid within her and she did it again, setting an unhurried pace.

He began pumping his hips up against hers each time she came back down on him, moving both hands to grip her hips and grinding his pelvis against her clit instead. He thrilled in the pleasure moans she uttered each time. “Rumple,” she gasped again and again, driving her hips down harder on him. He kept his eyes on her even though he wanted to squeeze them shut and just _feel_ her. She felt so good, so perfect around him, and the look of unabashed pleasure on her face only added to his own mounting peak. He couldn’t look away from the way her mouth fell open as she rode him, her lower lip trembling and her brow creasing as she lost herself to the rhythm of her body.

Her pace was becoming erratic, but he couldn’t care less as she drove them both higher. She shifted to wrap her arms around him as she moved, pressing herself flush to him and changing the angle of their hips. Her nails dug into his back sharply at the different sensation, and this time he did squeeze his eyes shut. He buried his face in her shoulder, nudging aside the collar of her coat so that he could leave a blazing trail up her neck.

Belle moved faster with his mouth on her, and he could only hang on for the ride. His stomach was tightening and his toes were curling in his shoes, the pleasure almost overwhelming as he tried to hold out for her. When she spasmed around him and screamed her release into his shoulder, it took nothing more to send him over the edge.

His pleasure shattered him, leaving him panting and shaking against the door. Belle was much the same, still shifting her hips slightly on his as if trying to prolong her own orgasm. He wrapped her up in his arms, holding her close as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel her panting softly against his neck and he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend an afternoon.

There was still the issue of their snowy tomb, but it went out of his mind when she pulled back to press a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth. He turned his head and pressed a kiss that was just as soft to her smiling lips.

“I think we discovered the best way to keep warm,” she breathed.

“I daresay you’re right, my dear.” 


End file.
